


Forever Nevermore

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The day has come for Ren to return to his hometown. He’s already said goodbye to all of his friends and confidants. Except for one...and it will be the toughest thing he has to do.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 21





	Forever Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, saying goodbye is never an easy thing. So I thought, why not make a Shumako fanfic on Ren saying goodbye to his beloved? It sounds cliché, but it makes for a good idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The date is March 20, 2016. 

The date most people see as normal. But not for all. For today is the day when Ren Amamiya has to go back home after a year’s prohibition. While it’s been a blast in Tokyo, Ren has to say goodbye to all his companions, which he’s been doing for the last few days. However, he put a very particular goodbye on hold until today. And now he sets off to see his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. Ren will undoubtedly miss her the most. They’ve spent some much time together and are now forced to part ways. Ren said he will be back in Tokyo before his third semester. So that won’t be for a while. But he’s put that behind him and now takes his phone out to message her. 

Ren: Hi. You wanna meet at the station? 

Makoto: Yeah. And there’s a lot I want to talk about with you. 

Ren: I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time before I have to go. 

Makoto: Okay. I’m on my way now. See you then. 

Ren: Same. 

With out of the way, Ren now waits at the station for Makoto. He doesn’t look forward to the things Makoto wanted to talk about regarding him. But he knows it’s for the best. As he gets up to see Makoto walking towards him, he sees an unfamiliar look on her face. 

“H-Hi.” Makoto said. 

“Hey.” Ren said. 

The two sat at the platform while Ren kept noticing the constant changes in Makoto’s face. 

“You wanted to talk about somethings, right?” Ren said, breaking the silence. 

“Huh? Oh yes. A lot actually.” Makoto said, trying to act normal. 

“Before we get to that, I’m assuming you know that already told everyone else goodbye. Except for you. Do you know why?” Ren asked. 

“Today IS when you....go....home....I-I’m sure t-that’s no coincidence.” Makoto said. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked. “You can say it.” 

“I-I’m fine, Ren.” Makoto said. 

“No. You’re not. Your face keeps changing. I’m getting worried that you’re hiding something. So just tell me, Makoto.” Ren said. 

“I...I....I...” Makoto tried to speak, but for some reason, couldn’t get the words out. 

“I-what? You feeling okay?” Ren said. 

“I.....I.....I...” 

“Come on. Spit it out.” Ren said. 

“I.....I....I...” 

“Yeah?” Ren said. 

Then...it happened. Makoto couldn’t take it anymore and bursted into tears. 

“I don’t want you to go! W-We’ve been through so much! It’s not fair! Ren! Can’t you stay!?” Makoto sobbed. 

“I had a feeling this would happen.” Ren said. 

“Ren! Why!? Why must you leave!? I-I can’t help it! You can’t go!” Makoto sobbed, holding Ren against her head. 

“Makoto...” Ren said. He had known this would happen eventually. 

“My life changed when I joined the team and fell in love with you! I-I can take breaking the team! But breaking with you!? I-I just can’t! Y-You mean so much to me!” Makoto sobbed. 

“I know it’s tough, but remember, I came here on prohibition. Now that it’s over, I’ve gotta go back.” Ren told her. 

B-B-But, you h-have so m-much h-here! Y-You can’t leave i-it! L-Leave me!” Makoto sobbed. 

“Yeah, but...” Ren tried to find the best choice of words for this. 

“R-Ren! I-I can’t...WAAAAHHH!” Makoto sobbed, louder. 

Ren held her and kissed her head. He also had tears running down his face. 

“Makoto...you mean the world to me. I know you’re sad, but I’ll be back. I promise you. Never forget that we’re not as far away as you think. We’re always together in our hearts. When you joined the team and I made you second in command, I knew there was a strong and determined woman behind that mask. And seeing you like this...I lose that image. So please...no more tears. And we’ll both say what we have to. Okay?” Ren said. 

“O-Okay...” Makoto rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked at Ren. 

“Now. What did you want to talk about?” Ren asked. 

“Well....I-I don’t know where to start. There’s so much I can lead with, but I....” Makoto said, but was interrupted by a sneaky kiss. 

“Better?” Ren said. 

“A-A little.” Makoto blushed. 

“Good. Now say what comes up first.” Ren said. 

“Okay. I wanted to ask you.....about us.” Makoto said. 

“Huh?” 

“You said nothing will change when you go back home, remember? I tried to tell myself, “Yeah. He’s right.” But the more I thought that, the more painful it felt. No matter how much my heart told me, it kept sinking. Lower and lower, to the point where my stomach hurt. I constantly thought, “How? How will nothing change?” I tried to stop thinking that by remembering the good times. But it only made it harder and hurtful.” Makoto said. 

“Makoto...stop.” Ren said. 

“Huh?” 

“You have a tendency to always overthink the most simplest of things. You don’t need to think about all that when I tell you that no matter what, nothing will change. Just think, “nothing will change.” And you’ll be alright.” Ren said. 

“Ren...” 

“Look. I get that this is just as hard for you as it is for me. But when I tell you one thing, please just keep it simple.” Ren continued. 

“R-Ren...” 

“Look forward. Tell yourself that we’ll be together as well as far apart. Have things as they are but still have me in your mind. That way, you’ll be fine.” Ren said. 

“.....” 

“Please. Look me in the eye and say, “Nothing will change.” Do it.” Ren said. 

“O-Okay...N....No-Nothing...” Makoto started. 

“Yeah?” 

“W.....W....Will....” 

“Come on.” 

“C....Ch...Cha-Change....” 

“One more time.” 

“Nothing will change.” 

“Louder.” 

“Nothing will change!” 

“Louder!” 

“Nothing Will Change!!” Makoto shouted. 

“You did it.” Ren said. 

“Now arriving at Platform A4: the train bound for....” 

“Guess it’s time.” Ren said, getting up off the bench. 

“Ren...?” Makoto asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Nothing will change.” Makoto repeated. 

“Exactly. Now come here.” Ren said, opening his arms. 

Makoto practically jumped into him as the two embraced. They stayed in the embrace for a while before the train came to a stop in the station. Ren turned and looked. 

“Makoto....” 

“Ren...” 

“Forever and always. My dear Queen...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like what you read? Check out me other works. You’ll have a blast reading them.
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> Fun fact: this has half the amount of words that were present in my last fanfic XD


End file.
